An Unexpected Friend
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael decides to sign up for a pen pal and gets some suprising results.
1. Chapter 1

This story may not make any sense, but it's just an idea.

An Unexpected Friend

Even tough he was in prison for a reason and for a reason nobody else needed to know, Michael Scofield still felt he needed a friend outside of the prison walls. Michael decided to sign up for a pen pal and he became surprised when he got a response.

Michael opened up the small envelope to see:

_Hi Michael, _

_My name is Emily. I guess I can't say a whole lot to start with. I heard from a friend that prisoners were looking for pen pals. I didn't know what to do or think, but I thought that even people in prison could use a friend. I don't know what else to say except that I hope you get this, maybe you'll be interested in responding , maybe not. _

Michael kept reading the short letter, even though some of the writing was hard to read because the handwriting was sloppy.Michael sat back in the bed and read more.

_I guess I could tell you a little about myself so you can have a mental picture of me. I am only 5'2 with hazel eyes and brown hair. I do wear glasses and that intends to scare people away. I enjoy reading and writing poetry. I attend classes on the weekend with a concentration on early childhood education. _

_That's about all I can say right now, I have a paper to write. If you are interested, write back, I look forward to getting to know you. How is life in prison anyway? I can't imagine it, must be tough. _

_Hope to hear from you. _

_Emily_

**How thoughtful," Michael thought, " I never would of guessed I'd get a resonse like this."**

_**For the next few hours Michael began to write his own letter back to Emily, but didn't know what to say. **_

_" I can't tell her why I am in prison," Michael told himself," That will scare her away." _

_Michael then just wrote this simple note: _

_Emily, _

_Thanks for writing. I could use a friend. I haven't made many in here. It was so thoughtful of you to think that even us convicts are still important. I don't know what else I can say, except good luck in all you do and don't give up on what you believe in. I hope this letter reaches to you and that you will keep writing, send me a poem or something. _

_Michael _

Michael then laughed at his own letter. Was he actually interested in reading poetry. Soon maybe he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael Scofield was awaiting a reponse to the letter he sent to Emily. Days went by and no reponse letter.

" Hey Scofield," the guard said, " You have a letter."

Michael reached out for it, but the guard pulled it back.

" Maybe I should make sure it won't explode on you," the guard said.

" Give to me," Michael said," Please."

The guard gave him the letter and Michael sat back down. He opened the envelope and began to read:

_Michael, _

_I'm sorry if I took so long, I have been so busy with school which is my top priority. First of all I wanted to tell you my last name is Allenson. I was surprised to receive your letter, I guess you can say I lack faith in others and myself. I should work on that (huckles). Anyway I hope you are being treated fairly, I don't know what it's like to be in prison, but I've heard some prisoners can be treated badly. _

_What else to say? _

_Well I'm not a night person, I don't like going out alone at night and I don't have too many friends either. _

There seemed to be another pause in the letter, like she didn't know what else to say.

_I should tell you next to my schoolwork, my family is the most important. Are you close to your family? I bet you miss them. _

_Well I have to go now, I have schoolwork to do. _

_Emily,_

Michael looked at that letter over and over again. Emily seemed lonely and desperate for a friend herself. Michael smiled at the thought that she was close to her family.

" Lucky for her," Michael thought, " I feel like I lost my years ago."

While thinking about his family, he thought about the reason he was in prison in the first place.

" I can't tell her that," Michael thought," I can't tell her why I got myself into prison."

Michael sat back and thought about what else he was going to tell her. One thing he did know that he had to get out and his brother too. He began to write.

_Emily_

_You are so sweet it's so nice of you to think about my safety. I am being treated fairly I guess. I am not as close to my family as I once was, it's hard to explain and I don't want to make you sad. Are you sad already, your letter tells me you are. I am glad you are dedicated to your family and your schooling. I mentioned to you before don't give up no matter how hard it is. _

_Another thing to mention, get out more and enjoy your life, even if you have to go out on your own. I suggest go to places you feel comfortable. You should be reminded that nobody got anywhere by being afraid. _

_I have to sign off now because it's time for detail outside. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. _

_Michael _

Michael then put the letter aside and grabbed and envelope, he already had the address written out, now he needed to mail it.

" Emily, your letter awaits," Michael said as he got up and headed out of the open cell door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily Allenson sat at her desk contemplating about her next letter to Michael. She didn't know what else to say. Emily had a blank mind and got up and paced around.

" What else can I tell him?" Emily thought, " I haven't thought of a poem yet."

Emily then sat back down and stared at the blank sheet in front of her. She then picked up the pen and began to write.

_Michael, _

_I have seemed to drawn a blank in deciding what else to tell you. I guess I can say that I do live in Chicago and have since I turned 13. I sill live at home and my parents are in no hurry to kick me out, not yet anyway. Even though your letters are short I look forward to getting them. _

Emily stopped and stared and looked back over what she wrote.

" I wonder if he can have visitors?" Emily asked herself, " Would I want to meet him?"

Emily then continued on.

_I have taken your advice and have gotten out more, but it seems I am invisible compared to some of my friends. My life is so boring, I have no idea what to do for excitement. Hell, I am not glamorous, but I can have fun. Can you have visitors? Oh please, how can I ask that? I don't know. Michael do I sound boring to you? _

_Emily_

Emily left it the way it was and mailed it and knew it was a mistake.

A few days later, Emily walked into the living room and noticed a letter addressed to her. She knew it in an instant that it was from Michael, she ws afraid to open it. Emily then picked it up and sighed.

" You brought it on yourself," she told herself.

Emily opened the letter and began to read,

_Emily, _

_You don't sound boring, you sound interesting. It's like hell in here and your letters brighten my day. I can have visitors, but I don't think you should unless you want to. Where did you grow up prior to Chicago? I would like to know that. _

_Where's one of your poems, write me one and let me be your critic. I have been to college and know of few things about writing. I know things that you can't. _

" What can't I know?" Emily thought, " Why he's in prison?"

_Emily, still, just get out and enjoy your life, I should can't enjoy it locked up in prison. I look forward to your letters to and have thought about you visiting me, but ti could be dangerous. It's up to you, I'm not the one to make up your mind. _

_Keep writing and I will write back. _

_Michael_

Emily just stared at the letter and sighed.

" What am I going to do?" Emily asked herself, " Should I go visit Michael?"

Emily just sat back in the chair and sighed. A decision to be made for another time.

( Is this too awful? I had a hard time deciding what to write next.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael Scofield paced in the field surrounding Fox River wondering what was going on with Emily. One thing he didn't think about asking was how old she was and if she was actually serious about visiting him. He didn't get a response to his last letter yet and it had been almost three weeks.

" Did I say or do something to scare her away?" Michael thought.

Michael didn't know for sure, but he was worried. Did something happen to her and he didn't know it?

" Hey Scofield," the guard said, " We're you expecting any visitors?"

" No," Michael said," Not anytime soon."

" You have one," the guard said, " Why I don't know."

" It can't be her," Michael thought, " Or is it?"

" Let's go Scofield," the guard said, " You're wasting time as it is."

Michael just walked back into the prison with the guard behind him.

" Way over in the corner," the guard said, " No funny business. I've got my eye on you."

Michael slowly walked up to the person sitting down facing the window. As he got closer he knew it, it had to be her. Michael just continued to walk and then sat down.

" It is you," Michael said, " Emily."

" Nice guess," Emily said, " Are you surprised?"

" Yes," Michael said, " I thought you would never come here."

" Maybe I shouldn't of," Emily said, " You sound disappointed."

Michael stared into her eyes and realized something was missing.

" Didn't you tell me you wore glasses?" Michael asked.

" I'm wearing my contacts," Emily said, " Do they make me look strange?"

" Not at all," Michael said.

Emily managed a weak smile and tried to relax, she wasn't comfortable being here.

" How old are you?" Michael asked.

" One thing I didn't mention," Emily said, " I'm 24."

" You sure don't look like it," Michael said.

" I get that a lot," Emily said, " I'll take that as a compliment."

The two talked for about 20 more minutes before the guard came back and said time was up.

" They don't give you much time do they?" Emily asked.

" It depends on who it is," Micheal said.

Michael got up and took a long look at her and smiled at her.

" What?" Emily said, " Is something wrong?"

" You are even more beautiful then I pictured you," Michael said.

" There's another guard waiting to escort you back to the front gates," the guard told her, " Let's go Scofield. Time to go back to your cell."

Emily watched as he went back out the door he came in.

" This place is the worst place to be," Emily thought," How can he stand it?"

Emily then went back out the front gates of Fox River and to the parking lot. She paused for a moment and looked back.

" How could you get yourself in this place Micheal," Emily said, " What did you do so wrong?"

Emily then headed to her car and drove off, sooner or later she was going to find out no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Playing the waiting game was kind of agonizing. Michael has waited more than a month for a letter from Emily. Not that he was trying, but he was worried. Did something happen to her and he had no idea.

Michael leaned a gainst the fence and thought about all the letters Emily had sent him, even if they were short saying how she was and how her classes were. In her last letter, Emily did mention about a vacation to see a relative in Michigan, but after that nothing.

" Michael," he heard.

Michael turned around only to see Sara standing there.

" Hi," Michael said.

" I don't know if I should be telling you this," Sara said, " But you've told me about Emily."

" What's wrong?" Michael asked noting the look on Sara's face.

" She's missing," Sara said, " She went to go visit her brother and she never made it home. She was supposed to be back at the beginning of the week. Her parents recently filed a missing persons report."

Michael couldn't believe the words he just heard and just kept blinking his eyes.

" Are you okay?" Sara asked.

" No," Michael said, " No wonder I haven't heard from her yet. I mean she sent me a postcard and then she said she would send me a letter when she got back."

Then it was time to go back inside, but Michael couldn't move.

" Thank you," Michael said, " If you find anything else. Would you let me know."

" I'll try," Sara said, " But there's been nothing new yet."

Michael then slowly went back inside, but the thoughts of hearing that Emily was missing rang in his ears.

" Now I have another reason to get out of here," Michael thought, " I have to find her."

Michael just laid on the steel bed and thought to himself that he could'nt lose a friend that he never expected to find.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Prison Break or it's characters.

Not Missing

Michael didn't want to think the worst, he had other things on his mind. The escape plan was still very much the main thing on his mind. When he heard of Emily's disappreance, however, Michael just wanted to get out and find her. The main reason he got himself into Fox River was to save his brother Lincoln, not become attached to a pen pal like Emily. Michael just sat inside his cell until one of the guards came up to him.

" Scofield," he said, " You have a visitor."

Michael wasn't expecting anyone and he wondered who it could be as he was lead to the vistors room.

" You better hurry," the officer said, " Visiting hours are almost over."

Michael looked and then he saw her and it made him feel better because it was Emily. He sat down when he got up to the table.

" You're here," Michael said, " Where have you been?"

" The same place I was before," Emily answered, " In Ann Arbor."

" I heard that you were missing," Michael said.

Emily sat back a little and stared at him, " How did you hear about that?" Emily asked.

" I have my sources," Michael answered.

" I see," Emily said, " So do I. I found out why you are in here. Armed robbery?"

" So," Michael said looking at her.

" You scare me now," Emily admitted, " I usually don't let the past haunt me, afterall you can't change it. Do you wish you could change the past?"

Michael knew the answer to that, if he could he wouldn't be in prison and neither would his brother.

" I guess by your silence you don't want to answer," Emily said, " I wish my parents didn't file that missing persons report. They knew where I was."

Michael looked away from her, but then he looked back.

" Why do I scare you?" Michael asked.

" Because I was there," Emily said, " The bank you came into. I remember you. I saw you."

Michael now understood what she was saying, " I can't change it," Michael said, " I wish I could."

Emily shyly smiled at him, " Why did you do it?" Emily asked.

" It's complicated," Michael answered.

" Do you want to be in here?" Emily asked.

" None of us do," Michael answered, " But sometimes you can't get by it."

The they heard a voice overhead:

_Visiting hours are now over. _

Emily stared at the ceiling:

" You have lousy timing," Emily said laughing.

Michael smiled and laughed with her.

" Does this mean you won't write back?" Michael asked.

" No," Emily said, " I don't want to judge you. I'm still getting to know you. I have so much more to say."

" Then write it all down," Michael said.

" Times up," a guard said coming up to them.

" Sorry," Emily said getting up, " I guess we'll be in touch."

Emily then walked away and it gave Michael some happy news for a change.

" Why did your parents say you were missing?" he thought.

The answer came sooner then he thought in a letter he received the next day.

_Michael, _

_You may get this before or after, I am coming to visit just to let you know I am okay. My parents filed a missing persons report to make me stay away from you.They discovered who I was writing to and was not happy with it, especially my dad. I tried to explain to them that they can't control my life anymore. I live on my own, I pay my own way ( okay so it's hard), but they can't tell me who to be friends with. I guess they still need to protect me, I am the youngest of three. It's nice that they still want to protect me, but I have my own life to live. _

_I finally got to a poem for you. It may not make sense, but these words just came into my head. Let me know what you think. _

_Staring at the walls_

_waiting for the call. _

_Call is over, now is the time to run_

_even if it's not all fun. _

_Putting up a fight, staying in the light._

_Doing what you can, staying with a plan. _

_Not giving up hope, even through jokes. _

_No time to play, time to save the day. _

_Searching for the answers, even if they are not there. _

_Wanting, waiting, hoping through many stages. _

_Not giving up hope, again and again. _

_Need to be free and to clearly see. _

_Life is full of obstacles, but they doesn't mean to simply stop. _

_Someday, somehow, you're on top. On top of the world. _

_Okay so the poem may sound stupid, but what do you think? It's not the best thing I've written, but a promise is a promise. _

_There are words I hear everday and it does stay with me: Just have a little faith, faith in yourself that is. _

_Emily_

The poem seemed to hit Michael hard, for those were the thoughts on his mind at times, having a plan and sticking to it, not giving up until it was complete. Then Michael looked at the last line at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. _

_"Just because you make a few mistakes, doesn't mean you have to give up. Mistakes happen_,_ afterall nobody is perfect." _

A/N Sorry if this sucks. I couldn't get this out of my head. Let me know what you think?


End file.
